This invention relates to a heat transport system. In more detail, the invention relates to a small flexible heat transport system capable of operation in any orientation which uses the latent heat of a working fluid rather than mechanical energy. In still more detail, the invention relates to a heat rejection system which has high reliability, uses no mechanical energy, has a small volume and low weight, may be operated in any orientation, has a long life and thus is suitable for use in a nuclear-powered artificial heart.
In many applications where component cooling is required, it may be inconvenient or undesirable thermally to dissipate the heat via a heat sink or radiator located immediately adjacent the component. For example, to dissipate heat from a high power device containing other temperature sensitive components will require that the heat be conducted from the module to a heat sink exterior to the module. In addition, in a nuclear-powered artificial heart, a small flexible heat rejection system capable of operation in any orientation is required to carry the waste heat from the heat source to the blood pumping unit. Heat rejection systems of this type may also be useful for reclaiming waste heat.
Where small volume and low weight are imperative, heat transport systems employing pumps and compressors are impractical. While the high effective thermal conductivity of heat pipes enables the transfer of heat at high efficiency over considerable distances, heat pipes are not useful where small volume and flexible construction of the pipe are both required.